


fever day

by theflyjar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alchemy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Chronic Illness, Fluff and Smut, Healing, Healing Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Magical Healing Cock, Major Illness, Multiple Penetration, Pampering, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 08:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflyjar/pseuds/theflyjar
Summary: Illness had always haunted Yifan.





	fever day

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Gustav Klimt's "Medicine" painting.
> 
> thank you to C and K who supported this little bit of filth from the very beginning.

Illness had always haunted Yifan. It crept up on him during his childhood and latched onto his back, to be a weight he would carry around well into adulthood. Sometimes it was his lungs, thick with phlegm and mucus that he’d hack up in the middle of the night. Often it was his heart, beating far too limply in the cavity of his chest to even allow him to leave his bed. At odd intervals, it was seasonal diseases and viruses that smited him down. He was bed-bound by his late teens.

He was tired of being left to rot in his own skin. The unsavoury smell of sour sweat that clung to him and his clothes matched up with his drained, greyish pallor. It all revolted Yifan. It made him try to resist his ailing health and seek help for his bedridden state, but he always came back far more worse off than before.

It was Tao and Lu Han that kept him going, the two of them stocked his refrigerator, washed his clothes and strpped Yifan’s bedsit turning into a cesspit of sickness. They picked up Yifan’s endless list of medicines, too.

“If anything, they help to relieve the pain,” Yifan had once told Lu Han when he’d queried whether or not the pills and syrups even worked. “I just want it to stop hurting, then maybe I can do something with myself.”

His friends, the only two people Yifan still had, were everything to him. He wished he would do something to help them, to repay them for the invaluable slivers of goodness they brought to his dire and meagre existence. They would take it in turns to bathe Yifan, they sponged him down and spoke about their days outside. All the humiliation of being washed by his friends had worn off years before. Instead, it was replaced and continually filled with resentment and self hatred.

Yifan couldn’t even remember what it felt like to stand under a shower.

Even the feeling of a natural breeze, grass under his fingers and the rattle of a subway didn’t have a place in his memory anymore. He would read about the world outside, tiny fragments of his childhood flashed in his inner mind when a sentence or two would remind him of something he was sure was true. He never could be sure, though, if what he saw in his mind was really a memory of his own. Or, his mind memorising the books he had in his hands.

Yifan didn’t even think he had thoughts of his own anymore. All there was, was being drowned in his afflictions with nightmare ridden dreams as his only reprieve. He knew there was more to life. Just not if there was more to his own.

 

☉☉☉

 

Lu Han wrapped a scarf tightly around Yifan’s neck, securing it under the face mask that was hooked over his ears, then he tucked it into the front of his coat.

“I promise that this isn’t some traditional healer that thinks burning some scented sticks near your body will make you better. He's an alchemist,” Lu Han reaffirmed again and again. “Now, are you comfortable? It’s quite a long walk to the subway station.”

Yifan didn’t have any concept of distances - or time - anymore. He just nodded and rested back on the headrest of the wheelchair Lu Han had rented for their outing.

“If things don’t go well, don’t tell Tao we came out, okay?” Lu Han made him promise as the entered the elevator to head down to the platform they needed. “I said to him that I would stop looking for cures. To stop giving you false hope. But I can’t do that, not when you want to get better so badly.”

Without the energy to respond, Yifan sat and listened to Lu Han talk, staring in wonder at how the world around him worked. Everyone had a mobile phone. Yifan had only ever seen Lu Han’s at a distance. People talked in foreign languages Yifan had never heard before. People wore clothes Yifan didn’t recognise. As lost as he was in the world outside his bedsit, it’s what kept his soul alive. Even if Lu Han never found him a cure, Yifan would cherish the couple of hours he got out there, being around all the people.

They travelled for goodness knows how long before they arrived at the plush entrance of a grand building, everything furnished and gilded in glimmering gold. Yifan felt awe at many things he wasn’t used to, however, the apartment block was in a league of its own.

“This guy better be worth it,” Lu Han muttered as he approached the security guard, explaining to him who they were there to see.

“Ah, yes. Doctor Zhang is up on the highest floor,” he told Lu Han. “If you haven’t got an appointment, don’t bother trying to go up. He never has time for walk-ins anymore.”

Lu Han reassured the man that they had booked in with the doctor, he even showed what Yifan assumed to be an invitation handwritten in golden ink.

“You’re a special appointment?” The security guard queried, scanning over what Lu Han held out. “Use the elevator at the end of the corridor and press the button with the red gem on it, that’ll take you where you need to go.”

Clearly unsure of how to proceed, Lu Han returned to Yifan’s side and cautiously followed the guard’s instructions. Yifan felt wariness bloom in his stomach like disease and he wished he could open his mouth to tell Lu Han that he wanted to go back, that he didn’t feel safe. He mustered as much energy as he could and, yet, he only managed a weak gurgle in the back of his throat.

Caught up in his own head, and subsequent confusion, Lu Han bought Yifan’s drink up to his mouth. He nudged the face mask away and placed the straw between Yifan’s lips as the lift began to crawl upwards. Yifan used his tongue to kick the straw out of his mouth and frowned, he didn’t know how to communicate it to Lu Han that he didn’t want to go to some secretive healer.

Those ones were always the worst.

When the elevator opened, all Yifan could see around him was the city and chunks of green and blue hues as thick glass reflected onto white marble floors. It wasn’t only clinical in appearance, it was clean smelling with detergents and some other scents Yifan couldn’t place. It was everything he knew of doctor’s offices. Just more expensive, more modern.

“This looks awfully official,” Lu Han muttered as they were approached by a woman, dressed in a pale blue, fitted pantsuit approached them. “Who the hell is this guy?”

Yifan wanted to ask why Lu Han had even brought him there if he had no idea who the person they were meeting was. Alas, he just kept his eyes on the woman as she held her clipboard and smiled.

“You must be Mr Lu and Mr Wu,” she smiled, her pearly white teeth showing around rouge red lips. “Come right this way, Doctor Zhang is waiting for you in his office.”

She led them to double doors and opened them both up, it gave room for Lu Han to push Yifan through and draw him up to the desk in the centre of the room. There were trinkets of gold all over the desk. It was like something out of the sci-fi movie Tao had once shown him, it chilled Yifan through.

“Oh, no,” the woman laughed, “this is my office. Doctor Zhang’s is in the next room.”

She scurried, heels clicking on the floor, to the next set of doors and swung them open. Inside, Yifan could see a man sat on a perfectly white leather, golden detailed chaise lounge, book on his lap and glasses perched on the end of his nose.

Golden masks decorated the walls, golden furnishings covered every inch of the office, golden bound books lined shelves. Everything dripped in a decadence Yifan had never known before. It was as if everything, including the man perched on the chair in the room, had been dripped over with liquid gold.

He was, by sight, the vision of health. His skin was a vibrant, smooth pale shade of gold, his flesh didn’t hang gauntly over his cheekbones, and his legs filled the dress pants they were clad in. He closed his book and rose up onto his feet, reaching no higher than Lu Han at full height. And Yifan thought he was the most beautiful man he’d ever seen.

 

☉☉☉

 

Doctor Zhang lifted Yifan out of his wheelchair and placed him onto the plush seat he had been on when Yifan had been brought in. It was still warm and soft to touch, Yifan sunk back into it.

“You poor thing,” Doctor Zhang whispered to him, crouching until they were in line with one another. “You’ve lived with so much sickness and pain. But, I’ll make sure you get better.”

The doctor ran some tests after then. He prodded at Yifan with some needles first, he drew blood into little vials and sent them off to his assistant for her to place them into machines at the end of the room. He listened to Yifan’s heart. He took Yifan’s temperature. He looked in almost every nook and cranny of Yifan’s body, writing all of his findings into a pocket book.

“And he has full use of his limbs? It’s merely his state that keeps from using them,” Doctor Zhang asked Lu Han. He nodded when Lu Han answered in the affirmative, scribbling yet more into his book. “Great, I think that’s all I need from you, Mr Lu. Would I be able to have some time alone with Mr Wu?”

Lu Han looked at Yifan, he appeared to search for signs of distress before he bowed himself out with the assistant. Yifan’s eyes flicked back to Yixing and he watched him stand upright, walk behind his desk and drag his ornate chair up next to where Yifan lay.

“Now, I know you don’t have the energy to do anything just yet, but I want to show you something.” Yifan grew curious. “It will be key to your treatment plan and you will need to sign a non-disclosure document.”

The Doctor removed his fitted jacket and laid it on the floor. He unbuttoned the cuff of his left arm sleeve and rolled it up to his elbow. He removed his watch and a ring he had on his index finger, placing them both on a small table off to the side. He sat on the seat and leant forward.

“Which hand to you write with? Blink twice for left and three times for right. If you don’t know, don’t worry.”

Yifan blinked three times.

“Thank you, Yifan. I want to lay your palm out flat. Blink twice quickly if that’s okay.”

Yifan blinked twice.

“Wonderful. I’m going to do that now,” Doctor Zhang warned. He reached out for Yifan’s wrist and used it to guide the rest of Yifan’s arm towards his thighs. Yifan watched on as the doctor splayed his hand out and smiled. “Big palms are always good for this. Long fingers, too.”

“Now, I’m going to place my hand over yours and you’re going to feel something that feels something like a snake touch your skin. Is that okay?”

Two blinks.

Just as he said, he put his hand on top of Yifan’s and something slithered along the dip of Yifan’s palm. There was a sudden fullness to the veins in his arms, as if there had been a rush of blood there, and he felt it pulse out of time with his own heart. The doctor’s eyes were closed, his face a mix of bliss and concentration. Then the fullness of Yifan’s blood disappeared, it lessened at such a rapid rate that he wasn’t quite sure what was happening.

Holistic healing had never worked so physically on him before. It was like there was something searching in Yifan’s body for something and once it had it, it clasped around it and sucked it out. With the draining feeling, Yifan’s constantly blocked up nose cleared up and his dry mouth flooded with more saliva.

It felt like his illnesses were being leached straight from his body in a way that wasn’t at all unpleasant. Doctor Zhang relinquished his touch on Yifan and placed Yifan’s arm back where it had been before. He stood up, made his way to a lone glass basin and washed his hands three times over.

Upon the doctor’s return, he took a golden pen out of his pocket and held it out towards Yifan.

“Take it.”

Yifan would have laughed if he could and he knew his eyes would have shown the same sentiment to Doctor Zhang. He only got a smile in return, one that revealed a dimple on the handsome man’s face.

“If you don’t try, you’ll never know. If you take it, I want you to call me Yixing from now on, not Doctor Zhang.”

Yifan tried to move his arm and gasped when it lifted off of his thigh.

 

☉☉☉

 

Lu Han admitted Yifan to Yixing’s care instantly when he saw Yifan holding a pen all on his own, writing the characters of his name over and over on the paper Yixing had given him. Lu Han signed the paperwork, along with Yifan, and left them saying he would return with some of Yifan’s things.

Yixing called it three months for rehabilitation.

Lu Han thought it was three months to continue an alchemical miracle.

Yifan thought it was three months until he was finally able to live.

 

☉☉☉

 

It was when they decided to work on Yifan’s voice that Yifan saw the reason for the non-disclosure form.

He was the only patient Yixing had and his hospital bed was super king sized and topped with a thick memory foam mattress. He stayed in Yixing’s apartment with him. It was different to the office on the floor above. It was all red, gold and black. No spaces of plain white in sight.

They would spend their days reviewing Yifan’s medications, getting him used to writing again, and keeping his body fuelled up for the treatments ahead. All of which consisted of that snaking feeling, the vein saturation then the pleasant suction, relieving Yifan of his minor ailments.

Yifan’s voice, however, was a different story. Yixing had Yifan in a chair that reminded him of the time his mother took him to the dentist when he was six and told him to open his mouth. Yixing followed the usual ritual of revealing one arm but stopped short of actually touching Yifan's lips.

"Stay calm, please," Yixing told him with a level voice.

That's the moment Yifan saw it, the liquid gold seeped out of Yixing's hand like some kind of swirling tentacle and entered Yifan's throat. It was a different sensation then. Yifan expected to choke and gag on the intruding stream of gold but, instead, it went down like a spoonful of honey. It soothed the sandpaper texture of Yifan's throat and drew out the disease that riddled it, it freed him from what had once been prohibiting him.

Yifan thought he would be frightened of the magic he saw, yet, he was intrigued by it. He was nothing short of amazed when Yixing finally pulled back from him and washed his hands again. Yifan wanted to know more and found himself smiling when he realised he could visualise it so well.

Yixing carried him then, he took him into the living room where they would both read quietly for hours. Yixing read about old and ancient magic. About the histories of his alchemic practices. For Yifan, the music and arts. Even without the ability to be largely mobile, Yifan adored the freedoms of being able to use his arms. He couldn't bring a drink to his mouth yet, but he could prop his books up and flick the pages across.

He noted that Yixing would oft watch him, the doctor observed him. Other times, there were lapses of tenderness, where Yixing would hold Yifan's hand as he fed him. It felt a lot like magic to Yifan, more so than the healing ever did.

Nevertheless, Yifan still spent hours by the windows, wishing to have contact with the world outside. Yixing deemed him too unwell to venture onto the street, to even leave the confines of the apartment. Even despite all the extra space, Yifan still felt claustrophobic being trapped between walls with no direct sunlight on his skin. Yixing promised him that one day things would be better.

Yifan still hated it and himself, especially when he would still wake up in his own filth and sob as Yixing cleaned him up. He'd wish for his fleapit of a bedsit in those moments. For Lu Han and Tao, the ones who had seen it all before, to be at his side. He couldn't bear it when he would watch Yixing replace his bedding and take him out of the room whilst it aired.

There was nothing more than the want to be cured in Yifan's veins.

 

☉☉☉

 

Yixing washed Yifan gently in a solid gold tub, cupping water and spreading it over his body before lathering him up in soap. The hums that accompanied Yixing’s actions were rhythmic and gentle, massaging Yifan’s brain in time with his hands. It felt like heaven to be in the water that glistened with glittery golden flecks of Yixing's magic, Yifan could feel it as it sunk through his layers of skin and into his bloodstream.

His heart felt stronger for it, beating with a stronger pulse in the cavity of his chest.

“Want me to wash your hair?” Yixing smiled at him, rinsing away the soap suds that covered Yifan’s chest. “I could probably get someone over to cut it, too. If you’d like that? It may help you feel a bit better.”

“Yes, please,” Yifan nodded, voice so scratchy from being unused for so long. “Only if it’s no trouble, though.”

Yixing cupped Yifan’s cheek and stroked his thumb across it. “I’m not only here to give you the care and attention you need, but that in which you also crave. Nothing is any bother to me, Yifan.”

A partially foreign feeling of warmth flooded Yifan’s flesh under the touch of Yixing’s palm, one he could vaguely remember from his first day at school when he stood in front of the class and introduce himself. It was bashfulness. A sweet-tasting embarrassment.

"You can blush now," Yixing commented. "It's incredible how much progress you're making."

"It's not enough," Yifan expressed with all he could. Yixing gave him a warning look, the one that meant Yifan was pushing himself too much. "I need to be better, Yixing."

"The process takes as long as it takes," Yixing tried to reason with him as he rubbed shampoo into Yifan's hair.

"There must be some other way, to make things go faster."

With no immediate reply, Yifan's hair was cleaned and conditioned by Yixing's hands, and Yifan had thought that would be the end of it all. It was only when he was dried and redressed that Yixing carried him out to his bedroom with a sigh.

"What I do is a bodily kind of alchemy, using gold to create elixirs of health that only grow stronger with exposure. There is only one way to speed things up, to get everything into your bloodstream that you need to have internal exposure." Yixing looked Yifan in the eyes, he held his cheeks gently. "Do you know what that means?"

Yifan shook his head.

"They need to _penetrate_ you, Yifan."

And, if Yifan had been blushing beforehand, he was almost purple with mortification after hearing those words.

 

☉☉☉

 

“I want the more advanced method,” Yifan told Yixing resolutely over breakfast one morning, a month after his admission to Yixing’s care. “I want to keep getting healthier.”

Yixing was startled by it, almost knocking over the milk he had in the glass tumblr next to his plate of sliced apples. He took a few moments to study Yifan and sighed, a hand ran itself down his face.

“Is this with your complete consent?” Yifan knew Yixing was unsure whether or not Yifan was completely honest with his suggestion. “I don’t want you to think you need to do this to get your full treatment. You will get to the same result, no matter the avenue we take with his process. Only the time scale would change.”

“No, I’m sure. I want this,” he tried instead. And that’s when the milk spilt over, Yixing’s elbow jerking so far that even his dish went clattering to the floor. “I have lived most of my life in a room, laying in my own filth. I’ve never had someone _love_ me, Yixing. If this treatment never fully works - and this isn’t me doubting you, it’s me thinking about the worst case scenario - this may be my only chance for that.”

The milk still dripped onto Yixing’s lap as he looked Yifan straight in the eyes. It was with a blink and a sudden smile, one accompanied by a dimple, that he said, “Very well then. We will begin next week, when your body is even stronger and you’re further along in your rehabilitation process.”

 

☉☉☉

 

Yifan laid himself out on the bed, his bare body open before Yixing and legs spread open. His cock was already hard and heavy on his stomach, leaking at the mere thought of being touched. Yixing unbuttoned his own dress shirt and, instantly, his powers crept over his shoulders and it ran in strands of molten gold.

The glittering probes fished through the air, away from Yixing's chest and straight over Yifan's skin. Like most days, it felt warm against Yifan's skin, but instead of feeding in through his flesh, they caressed him. Yixing edged forward and ran his palms up Yifan's thighs, he kissed the skin above Yifan's thighs and sighed in delight.

"You look so much healthier," Yixing praised whilst he grabbed at flesh that had filled out on Yifan's bones. "Imagine it when you're even better. It’ll feel so good to touch."

Yifan wanted to agree but Yixing had directed one of his probes to stroke up the length of Yifan's cock, wrap around it then pulse up and down in a tight grip. All that left Yifan's mouth, once he had been stimulated, were short cries of pleasure at the feeling of something teasing him where he'd never been touched before.

Yixing kissed between his thighs, he lingered on the sensitive areas and even bit down on the most tender patches. Yifan’s eyelids fluttered under the softening methods of Yixing’s mouth in conjunction with the constant attention given to the head of Yifan’s cock by the tentacle. It had him in such disarray, those small touches, that Yifan couldn’t have been sure of when his whimpers became outright moans, from his mouth that was hinged ajar.

Initially, Yixing was gentle with him. The golden appendages roamed over Yifan’s skin, stimulating him everywhere that was sensitive and soft. They circled around his nipples, they immersed them in their lustrous colour and toyed with the nipples until the skin was an attractively rich pink. When Yifan’s eyes stopped from their flickering just long enough, he could see how his body was covered from head to toe, adorned in slithering magic that glistened with each turn. Though, that was no sight compared to having Yixing’s head between his thighs. It was as if Yixing was attempting to consume him, to leave him covered in marked reminders of the _“treatment”,_ and Yifan didn’t find himself hating it at all.

The constant contact and writhing of the tentacles left Yifan overstimulated, so much so that he barely felt a thin, probing golden limb circle around the entrance between his legs and push its way through. He only realised something was there when he began to feel something grow, something tightening, in his lower stomach. And that’s then he felt it, one of the appendages rubbing against a tender spot within him that had his hips twitching gently.

He could feel Yixing smile against his skin as he kissed it. And he knew it was the increase in pitch of his voice that brought that smirk out of the doctor. Yixing coiled some of his golden strands around Yifan’s thighs and used them to encourage Yifan to widen his legs even further.

Yifan’s fingers curled into the bed sheets as the tentacle within him began to expand with each thrust, toying with how Yifan grew increasingly more relaxed with the intrusion into his body.

“You’re doing great,” Yixing praised and Yifan found himself feel as if he was glowing under the pleasure of the words. “We’ve still got a bit to go before we start the healing process, but you’re doing really well.”

That’s when a second tentacle pushed itself inside of Yifan, beside the first, moving at an entirely different pace. It was doing double the speed of the one that was already inside him, it rubbed almost constantly against his prostate. The pleasure that came from it teetered on the precipice of being painful and it had him shifting his hips as he tried his best to keep up with it.

Yixing was still there, he remained steadfast in his mouthing of Yifan’s thighs and the delicate skin over Yifan’s groin. Whenever his teeth skimmed over Yifan’s flesh, Yifan felt himself jolt slightly, all too sensitive to it. He could feel Yixing everywhere. It began to feel like he was being swallowed whole by Yixing.

Both of Yixing’s hands spread out across his skin, parting the sea of tentacles in his path, until his splayed hands ran from Yifan’s hips upwards to brush over his ribs. Yifan shuddered at the feeling of Yixing’s flesh against him, then gave another secondary shiver when the probes covered over him again. Yixing’s mouth wrapped around the head of Yifan’s cock, he sucked on it to draw the pre-cum out and swirled it around with his tongue as he licked all around the head.

Yifan came suddenly, as if without any warning at all. But Yixing appeared prepared as he gulped it down, hastily. There was a thought within Yifan that told him that Yixing had only begun to suck because he knew Yifan wouldn’t last too much longer. Either way, Yifan was thankful that he had been ready, as Yifan was the one who choked on his orgasm. It was the most intense one he had ever felt in his life. And Yixing looked awfully pleased with himself as he pulled back.

The tentacles inside of Yifan didn’t move any more but they remained where they were, still giving Yifan the pressure of being full.

There was maybe a minute or two for Yifan to catch his breath before he could speak, getting Yixing’s attention with his rough voice.

“Did we finish?”

Yixing’s smiling face turned to the side as he tilted his head, he laughed, “Oh, no, Yifan. We haven’t even properly started yet. I need to be very _thorough_ to make this as effective as I can.”

Yifan could see Yixing watching his adam’s apple bob, showing Yifan’s sudden apprehension of how much more they would need to do. Part of him didn’t understand, Yixing had said that his magic only needed to penetrate Yifan, and with the weight and stretch of the tentacles within him, he was certain Yixing had managed to do just that.

To soothe him, Yixing’s hands rubbed and skimmed over Yifan’s stomach and chest, along with a couple of the probes. He still smiled at Yifan as he crawled up over Yifan’s body, still clothed on his lower half.

“You don’t have to carry on, if you don’t want to,” Yixing whispered as his face dropped to be in line with Yifan’s. “I promise.”

Yifan bit down on his lip whilst Yixing’s fingers skimmed across his jawline. “Will it feel good?”

Yixing chuckled and nodded his head, “It’ll be the best thing you’ll ever feel.”

With a lick of his lips, Yifan sucked in a breath and held it for a moment before he whispered, “Okay.”

Yixing sat up on Yifan’s waist, the tentacles undid the belt on his slacks as he lifted up and kissed Yifan’s palms, still looking like the most beautiful man Yifan had ever seen. And Yifan knew he wanted to give everything up to the man who made him feel human again.

“I’ll make sure you love this,” Yixing reassured him, and he repeated that as he kissed up Yifan’s inner arms to the bends of his elbows.

Yifan observed as Yixing shuffled back off of him and pulled down his trousers, along with his underwear, to then rejoin Yifan on the bed. Each touch Yixing left on Yifan’s body left him with a twitch under his skin, only to be soothed by the warmth of the contact they shared. It had Yifan’s cock stirring back to life between his legs, until it laid itself on his stomach with its hot length and colder tip in the faint trail of hair that ran up to his belly button.

Yixing kissed him then, their lips locked in a sigh between them, and Yifan felt Yixing’s cock against his leg, his hips ground him right into Yifan’s thigh.

“Turn over,” Yixing told him when he withdrew from Yifan’s mouth. “Get on your hands and knees, it’ll be easier to do that.”

Yifan did as he was told, like he always had, and rested with his weight pressed down on his bent legs and straight arms. Yixing adjusted his body slightly, it made him feel more at ease, more confident, when he had contact with Yixing. There was a comfort to feeling their body heat so close together, something Yifan had never really had.

He didn’t, however, have too much time to dwell on that, as the two tentacles still within him, twined up until they’d disappeared into one another, forming a single fatter one. It pulled out of him and shoved itself back in with such force that Yifan found himself jolting forward in his position. Yixing laughed gently and ran his hand up Yifan’s spine. Not too long after that, Yifan felt something more solid than one of the swirling tentacles, enter him.

All there was to do was groan at the mere sensation of it, to be that full, and he knew it was Yixing’s cock. It was more of that warmth that passed between them, though, it was inside of him.

Yixing timed his thrusts so that they alternated with the golden appendage, Yifan, again, was driven to moaning constantly. But, he discovered that the tension that had built up so quickly the first time around, didn’t come so fast. It was there, yet there was no pleasure that piled up on it until it was sky high within moments. Instead, it came in a trickle.

There was the security Yifan had in how vocal he was when he managed to hear Yixing’s first groan - one that was followed swiftly by grunts as he began to thrust even harder into Yifan.

It felt too good to pull himself away from it. So, Yifan pushed back. He wished Yixing would go deeper, to keep rubbing against his prostate until he felt that overwhelming sense of _heaven._

“More,” Yifan whimpered, almost subconsciously, and Yixing’s response was immediate. Put into Yifan was another thick tentacle, one that moved at a different pace, yet again, to the others. That was tailed by another fourth. And the assault was constant then. The stretch. The pleasure. The pain. The utter _bliss._

At that moment, when Yifan was close to breathlessness and weakness, Yixing pushed Yifan’s head down towards the mattress. Yifan caved immediately and felt the slight change in angle, to the one where everything rushed at Yifan all at once.

In that second, Yixing turned it on, that soul sucking healing power that had Yifan’s body responding so readily. He could not stop himself from pushing his hips out and hoping Yixing would go deeper. He was completely under the control of his pleasure. Yifan tightened up and he knew Yixing felt it.

“Oh, God, Yifan,” Yixing moaned, his cock drove in and out of Yifan’s ass like it was his attempt to plunder it. The tentacles didn’t help much either, the four of them that alternated in their propulsion alongside Yixing’s cock gave constant simulation. It was as if Yifan was constantly being stuffed to breaking point with each thrust.

A group more of the appendages circled his waist, they brought Yifan’s body back and forth, they fucked him harshly onto the cock and tentacles in his ass. All he could do was let himself go limp. His cock was soaked in pre-cum that splattered down onto the mattress and up his body as it swung freely between his legs. It hit his stomach before it was sent backward and he could not shut his mouth, no matter how hard he tried. Saliva dribbled out and slathered itself onto his chin, his tongue dangled limply from his mouth, having lost complete control of his body.

It was as if it was Yixing’s goal to have Yifan slobbering and limp with his fucking, as the moment Yifan was a quivering mess, three tentacles invaded his mouth. His tongue twitched ever so slightly to welcome them in, his attempt to bring them if only a fragment of the pleasure he felt. At his responsiveness, they began their healing with their thrusts.

Yifan felt like the very life was being sucked out of him. He felt like Yixing had completely taken him over, like he was some kind of ragdoll for Yixing to unleash his magic on. And Yifan didn’t care about that at all. All he felt was how his cock dripped in thick droplets and how his ass pulsed with blood as it twitched under Yixing’s power.

“More,” he gagged around the gold in his mouth.

Despite the slurring of the words, they both knew what was being asked.

Yixing cried out desperately, as did Yifan, when they both felt the cramped slide of yet more tentacles twisting to fit into him. Yifan couldn’t count them, all he could do was limply grasp at the abundance of pleasure that scaled up his spine and spilt into his stomach. Yixing ravaged each and every inch of where he could reach inside Yifan, and Yifan felt infested with lust.

His listless body was flung back and forth even more so than before, his eyes just saw the blur of Yixing’s bedroom as he moved - all there really was, was the endless pummeling of Yixing’s dick and tentacles. Yixing fucked him with abandon and Yifan loved it with abandon.

In a flood of fluid, both alchemic and derived from lust, Yifan felt Yixing pump something so hot and so pleasing inside of him. It came in such great quantities that Yifan felt it dribbled down his thighs to the backs of his knees to pool there until it overflowed down onto the duvet. Neither could his mouth contain the near constant flow of magical liquid, he gulped some of it down and felt it seem into the diseased corners of his lungs, and the rest could only escape to the bed sheets. Yifan needed nothing other than that titillation that ram him right off the brink. Yifan couldn’t control himself as his cock swung forwards with one harsh twitch, that was echoed by numerous shorter ones, and his own cum strung out on his stomach and below him on the bed.

Yixing and his tentacles didn’t stop there, however, they kept going as Yifan’s pleasure spilt over into pain, until his breathlessness turned to choking, until his eyes slipped so out of focus that everything dimmed to black. Even then Yixing was relentless.

 

☉☉☉

 

Yixing soaked and washed Yifan clean each night after fucking him. Even when Yifan was fully capable of doing it himself, Yixing would take his time with it. Sometimes Yifan would wake up, bleary eyed, in the tub, only _just_ focusing on the gold nozzles of the taps. The way Yixing moved was so gentle, as if he hadn’t used Yifan like a pincushion for his tentacles for hours beforehand. Yifan adored it. It made him realise that he didn't necessarily need to be loved by someone, he merely wanted to feel it. And, with Yixing caring for him, he felt _loved_ by someone.

In the mornings, Yixing still fed Yifan by hand. In the afternoons, they still read together in Yixing’s office. In the evenings, Yifan would always rest under the heavy, golden coloured duvet of Yixing’s bed.

He still didn’t go outside.

Not until one day, Yixing came to him holding keys to a car. They drove out of the city, Yifan with his window down and Yixing with a smile of his face. They stopped where nobody would ever find them, and Yifan felt grass under his fingers again. Yixing found a feather and brushed it along Yifan’s cheek. Yifan felt the cold rush of water in a stream. Yifan felt healed.

Though, not all good things could last.

Tired from the day, Yixing left Yifan to rest once he’d been washed and dried. There was no sex, just the feeling of Yixing beside him in each moment that passed by.

And Yifan woke, in the dead of night, with his chest tight with sickness and body shivering with a fever. Yixing awoke, only to fuss over and kiss him, then tell him he would get better. That Yixing would be what makes him better.

“I can take the illnesses themselves away,” Yixing explained the next morning, defeated, “but I cannot give you an immune system. I cannot cure you completely.”

Yifan could see how it tortured Yixing, how inadequate he seemed under the weight of his perceived failure, and he understood. He had felt that way his whole life. Just, Yixing made him better. Not just in health, but in spirit, too.

“That’s okay,” Yifan whispered. “You can be my immune system for me.”


End file.
